Smile Pretty Cure Forever!
is PiNkiE MeLoDy's fan sequel for Smile Pretty Cure!. It is mainly based on fairytales, folktales and mythology. Plot Characters Pretty Cure Miyuki Hoshizora '(星空 みゆき ''Hoshizora Miyuki?) - A fourteen year old girl with an interest in books and fairy tales who transfers to Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!". She transforms into '''Cure Happy and uses the power of holy light. Akane Hino '(日野 あかね ''Hino Akane?) - A girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is a member of the school's volleyball team. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. She transforms into '''Cure Sunny and uses the power of fire. Yayoi Kise '(黄瀬 やよい ''Kise Yayoi?) - A girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a mangaka. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. She transforms into '''Cure Peace and uses the power of lightning. Nao Midorikawa '(緑川 なお ''Midorikawa Nao?) - A tomboyish girl from a family with many younger siblings who is a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things don't go according to plan. She transforms into '''Cure March who uses the power of wind. Reika Aoki (青木 れいか Aoki Reika?) - The student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practises judo. She transforms into Cure Beauty and uses the power of water and ice. / - A cheerful and happy-go-lucky 13 year old girl who is a lot like Miyuki, but she also can be a brat and loves singing. She transforms into Cure Lucky and uses the power of moonlight. / - Kichine's classmate from a rich family, who is elegant, emotional, polite and a bit arrogant. She transforms into Cure Victory and uses the power of plant life. Mascots Candy (キャンディ Kyandi?) - Candy is the mascot of the group. She was sent to Earth to collect the Cure Decor to save Märchenland. Pop (ポップ Poppu?) - Pop is a lion-like fairy and the second fairy mascot in Smile Pretty Cure!. He is the big brother of Candy and came to earth to pass the Cures the Decor Décor to collect the Cure Decor pieces in. Villains Items Märchen Brace - The Cures' new transformation device. Locations Märchenland - A fairy tale kingdom where all fairytale characters live. The Queen has been sealed before the story begins. Märchen is German for "fairytales". Nanairogaoka Middle School - The school that the Cures attend. Nanairo means "rainbow" in Japanese. Category:Smile Pretty Cure Forever! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Sequels Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series